Fiery Ice
by DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo
Summary: Is it possible? Can a vampire and a werewolf fall in love? Especially if Alex, the newest member of the Cullen family, refuses to? But Seth has imprinted, and he will stop at nothing to get his girl. What will happen when two opposites, when fire and ice collide? Will Seth win a vampire's love? Includes Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme and Remesmee/Jacob.
1. The concert

**Hey guys I don't yet know but soon will! I'm the girl who keeps on starting new stories without finishing her old ones. I promise I'll find the time to update this story…somehow.**

"Please, please, please, please?" Alice begged, making her puppy dog face. Ugh, no one can resist Alice's puppy dog face.

"I'm in." Jasper said, the first one to give in. She beamed at him.

Bella made the mistake of peeking through the fingers that were blocking her from looking at Alice.

"Fine." She groaned, "I'll come."

Edward looked at his wife and sighed, "I can read your mind Alice. I know you're not really giving us a choice."

"Well Edward," Alice gave her brother a mockingly stern look, "I figured that would be the courteous thing to do. Right Esme?"

Her adoptive mother gave her a soft smile.

"So, Jasper, Bella and Edward are in." She said, counting them off her fingers. She then looked at Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett shrugged, "Hot girls singing and dancing, why I should say no?"

Rosalie glared at him, "I'll come too because _someone_ has to supervise Emmett."

"Yes!" Alice screamed, "We're all going to see Arora Starr perform!"

-Time lapse-

"It's crowded here." Rosalie grumbled as they wove their way through a cluster of happy people.

Alice gave her the evil eye, "You realise she is one of the biggest singing sensations the world will ever get? Deal with the crowd!"

"Alice," Edward (the voice of reason) said, "I don't think it's a good idea to be inside such a big gathering of humans. How're you doing Jasper?"

"I'll manage. Just pray that none of the start bleeding." Alice waved her hand dismissively, "See, he'll manage."

"Hey Alice, can I see the pass? It's supposed to have a picture of Arora Star, right? I want to see how she looks." Bella said.

Alice handed over a pass and they all crowded around to see the artist's picture.

She was exceptionally beautiful for a human, maybe too beautiful. She had high cheek bones and her narrow face was framed with dark luscious locks. Her eyes were a strange violet, but they were also exceptionally beautiful. She was smiling at the camera, a smile that probably made boys all over the world drool.

Jasper felt bad for her, there was no way that girl's life was easy, considering the fact that she was a knockout.

Just then, she ran onto the stage. She was wearing a aqua cocktail dress with a wide black sash at her waist. Her brown hair was messy and she was wearing matching blue wedges. Wrapped around her hand was a woven blue and black bracelet.

"Hey guys!" She yelled into the mike. The crowd roared. Great, though Jasper, she even had a perfect voice. Then again, you need to have a good voice to be a singer.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming to my concert. It means the world for me. You guys have given me so much, it would hardly be fair if I don't give anything back, don't you think? That's why, my dear friends, I have a surprise for you. A surprise person actually. Please welcome onto stage, a very special person and my very good friend, Lucy Hale!" The crowd went mad as the brunette ran onto the stage. "Hey everybody!" She shouted. The crowd provided them an array of different responses.

"Ok," Arora said, "We will waste no more time."

Fast upbeat music started playing and the girls grinned at each other.

(**Arora, **_Lucy_,_** Both**_)

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right**  
_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the –  
_  
**Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**  
_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
_**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**  
_**And that is when it started going south  
Oh!  
**_  
_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop you're staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….**_

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**  
_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_  
**And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped**  
_**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!**_

_**Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop you're staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….**_

**What about "no" don't you get**  
_So go and tell your friends_  
_**I'm not really interested**_  
**It's about time that you're leavin'**  
_I'm gonna count to three and_  
_**Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone**_

_One._  
**Get your hands off my—**  
_two._  
**Or I'll punch you in the—**  
_three._  
**Stop you're staring at my—**  
**Hey!**  
_**Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint**_

"Hurtful!" Emmett cried out over the crowd. Unfortunately, they heard him and turned to look in their direction.

Lucy grinned and said, "Us pretty girls need it."

They noticed that Arora was staring at them with a peculiar look on her face. Lucy pulled her away but she turned back and gave them another glance.

-Another Time Lapse-

"That was awesome!" Emmett roared.

"My feet are killing me." Rosalie groaned.

"Who told you to wear six inch heels?" Alice pointed out, her mood as chirpy as ever. Rosalie just glared at her.

"Edward, what do you think Renesmee is doing right now?" Bella asked her husband. Edward chuckled once. "She's probably mad at us for not bringing her."

"Hmm," Bella said thoughtfully, "We better head back now."

"Sure love." Edward said, placing his hand gently on his wife's back.

"Wait!" Came a voice from behind them. They all turned around and saw Arora Starr running up to them.

"I'm sure it's a very tempting offer but we don't want autographs." Alice told her.

Arora gave a breezy laugh, "That isn't exactly what I wanted to talk about."

Alice raised her eyebrows, "What else do stars want to talk about?"

"Um, that isn't important right now. Look, I don't know how else to tell you this so I'm coming straight to the point. I know you're vampires." She blurted out. They all froze. "Run?" Emmett murmured.

"No, you don't understand." Arora pleaded.

"I think I do." Edward said, stepping it front of his family like a barrier.

She gulped, "You do?"

His eyes were cold, "You're a vampire too."

**I'll probably use first person narration from the next chapter. Do you like it? PM me if you have questions and please please please review! It means the world to me.**

**Also, the song I used is Take a Hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies. The link to Arora's outfit is in my profile.**

**-Rosie.**


	2. The transformation

** Thank you so much for your amazing review! Also, I want to thank all the people who are following my story. Thank you once chapter is for you guys!**

Chapter 2

"Edward, are you sure?" Bella asked, giving the newly claimed vampire a questioning look.

"I am." The vampire said, "My name is Alex Summers. I was bitten at the age of 17, two years ago."

"I thought your name was Arora Starr." Emmett pointed out. "Fake name." She replied, "Just like I'm wearing a fake wig and fake lens. Well, I can hardly go around showing people my blood red eyes, can I? Speaking of which, how are your eyes golden?" She asked curiously.

"We drink animal blood instead of human." Jasper replied, looking at her 's eyes widened, "You mean..." She stuttered, "All those times..." She broke off again. Then she grinned, "This is gold." She said finally. "I'm not touching the blood of a human ever again."

Jasper looked confused, "How can you give it up like that?" She smiled, "Didn't you? Besides, every single time I kill a human, it hurts really badly inside. It seams selfish, why should a human die just to fill my thirst?"

Edward looked mildly impressed. "Do you belong to a specific coven or are you a nomad?" He asked her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Seeing that a moment ago, I didn't even know people like me existed, I wouldn't reply to that."

She had a wistful look on her face. Rosalie, who was very good at reading emotions, noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked. Alex gave her a small smile, "It's nothing really. Just that, I wish I had a family like you do, I just don't want to be alone anymore." She whispered.

"She can stay with us, can't she?" Rosalie asked, making her own definition of a puppy dog face. "See," She continued, "It's hardly fair. Alice and Bella have each other, I'm all alone. I should have someone to talk to."

Bella felt bad instantly. "Rose, we talk to you." She said.

Rosalie rolled her eyebrows, "Sure you do." Emmett cleared his throat, "I think it's a good idea." Everyone looked at him as though he had grown another head. "What?" He countered, "The more the merrier, right?"

Much to everyone's surprise, Jasper said, "Right, but only at her consent and then at our vote."

He looked at Alex, "Would you like to join our coven?" She gave him a shy smile, "I do, more then anything." Jasper nodded, "So now we vote. Rosalie?" He looked at his sister. "Yes." She said.

"Emmett?"

"Heck yes, I could always do with more sisters."

"Fine, I say yes too. Alice?"

"Sure, I could always use someone to experiment on."

"Bella?"

"Of course."

"Alright, and finally, Edward?"

"I have no issues, but don't you think Esme and Carlisle should have a fair vote?"

Jasper smiled at him, "We have to take her to them first, don't we?" Edward smiled back, "Fine, but there's one problem." Bella looked surprised, "What?" She asked her husband. "I don't think any of us can handle the whole thing about you being famous." He told Alex, "The paparazzi, the talk shows, etc. Esme likes a quiet life, and so do we."

Alex gave him a small smile. "I've been meaning to do this for a while, so why not today?" Edward looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" "There's a reason why I made a fake name. I figured that if I ever needed a break, I would just dissapear, there would be no trace of me, right?" Alice raised her eyebrows, "You're willing to give up stardom for a family?"

"Yes, yes I am." Jasper smiled, "Very well. Do you need some time to pack?" Alex looked at her tight aqua dress and smiled apologetically, "DO you guys mind if I go and change into something more comfortable?" She asked. "Go on." Bella said and she ran of.

Edward turned to his family, "What do you think of her?"

Alice shrugged, "She seems stylish and sweet."

Rosalie nodded, "She'll make a great friend."

Emmett said, "Anything to get a new sister."

Jasper smiled slightly, "She is very enthusiastic, isn't she?"

Edward laughed, "Yes, she is. Esme would like her."

Just then a girl came up to them. She had waist length golden brown curls. She was wearing a white dress with black lace on the shoulder and back and while studded flats. When she looked up, they saw that she had unusual violet eyes.

"Alex?" Bella asked, looking surprised at her sudden transformation. "The one and only." Alex replied, grinning.

"Well," Alice said, grinning. "I like your style."

Rosalie hooked their elbows together, "Welcome to the family Alex."

** I hope you guys enjoyed. Alex's outfit's link in in my profile!**


	3. The acceptance

** Heya! I really should update my other stories but I've got kinda attached to this one, even if no one is reviewing! Please, please, please review, it makes my day**

"They're back." Esme exclaimed as she heard a car park in the Cullen's driveway. Carlisle looked up from the book he was reading, "Weren't they supposed to be out all night? They're early." Esme nodded and smiled as she headed to open the door for them. There was a surprise waiting for her there.

Along with her Six adopted children was another girl, every bit as beautiful as Rosalie, with golden brown curls framing her heart shaped face and startling violet eyes. Esme caught Edward's eyes and mouthed, _ vampire? _ Edward gave her a brisk nod and she smiled at the beautiful girl and called out, "Carlisle, we have guests."

Alex heard someone stirring inside the house as she smiled at the kind woman who, by the Cullen's description, could only have been Esme. Esme said, "Where are my manners? Do come in, dears." Alex gave Rosalie an uncertain look which Esme caught and she said, "You too sweetheart." Alex gave her a nervous nod and followed the others in.

A tall man with platinum blonde hair was waiting inside. "Doctor Cullen?" Alex asked, surprised to see her mom's surgeon here. "What are you doing here?" he smiled at her sadly, "I live here dear." When she didn't say anything, he continued, "I see you've changed, dear." She frowned, "Well, I'm not five anymore." He sighed, "That's not what I meant."

"Wait," Jasper interrupted, "You know each other?" I looked at him, "Yeah, Dr. Cullen helped my mother give birth to my brother Austin." Carlisle looked surprised, "You remember?" she looked confused, "I'm not supposed to?" the doctor shook his head. "I think we should sit down." Esme suggested. They did as she said.

"The fact that you know each other makes this much easier." Bella said. "Alex is going to be our new sister." Alice piped up firmly. Everyone glared at her and she shrugged. Then Esme asked, "How old are you, love?" Alex looked at her through her hair, "Seventeen." She replied. Esme gently shook her head, "I meant, as a vampire." She explained. "Oh," Alex said, "Almost two."

"Alex, does Amy know?" Alex looked shocked, "Mom? No, do you think I'd tell her I was a monster? She'd faint of shock." Raising his eyebrows Carlisle said, "What about Ari and Dria?" She shook her head, "I ran away."

_ "Alexandra Jude Summers!" _ Carlisle said, sounding as disapproving as the family had ever heard him. That reminded Alex of the first day she met the doctor.

_ Flashback _

_ Alex stood outside the waiting room, refusing to go in with her family. The hospital was big and unfamiliar and the five year old wished she could be anywhere but here._

"Are you lost?" Came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a blonde haired man in a doctors coat looking at her. She replied him with a question of her own, "Are you my dad?" The doctor laughed, "I'm sorry dear, but no, I'm not your dad." Her face crumpled up. The doctor frowned, "My name is Dr. Cullen, what's yours?"

"Alexandra Jude Summers." She said confidently, "You can call me Alex."

Flashback over

Alex looked at the doctor sheepishly, "You can't exactly go around telling people you're a vampire, can you?" She asked him. Before Carlisle could answer, Alice said, "Enough of that! Can we keep her?" Esme and Carlisle shared a secret look and then Esme smiled, "Ofcourse. She is welcome to join our family."

"Yes!" Rosalie fist pumped that air. Alex grinned and hugged Esme, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed. Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "We obviously have to change her last name so I propose she becomes Alex Hale, Jasper and Rosalie's one year younger long lost sister." Rosalie and Alex grinned at each other. "That sounds good." Jasper said.

"I'll show you to your room, it's next to Rosalie's. It's actually a guest room but you can renovate it however you please." Esme instructed. "Yes...mom." Alex said, grinning. "Come on!" Rosalie shouted and pulled Alex up the stairs.

The guest room was painted a plain shade of peach which was going to change, Alex thought. Rosalie followed her into the room, "What have you got in the bag?" She asked curiously. Alex tossed the bag to her and she emptied it on the bed. Rosalie picked up a photograph of three girls and a boy smiling at the camera. "My siblings." Alex explained.

"Ari, Dria and Austin?" Rosalie asked, remembering the names being mentioned before. Alex nodded, "The picture was taken on my seventeenth birthday, before I was bitten. The girl there,with the big curls and brown eyes is Ari, she was fifteen and she..." Alex broke of and looked wistful. "What?" Rosalie asked, "No keeping secrets from your big sister." Alex sighed, "She can do stuff, like magic and she goes to a school to practice that art." Rosalie's eyes went wide, "Really?" Alex nodded, "Just promise me that you won't tell the others." Rosalie pretended to zip up her mouth.

"So," She said, pointing at the picture, "That's obviously Austin so that's Dria? You realise everyone but her have names from 'A', right?" Alex laughed, "Dria is short for Adrienne." Rosalie bit her lip, "Oh." Alex stretched out on her bed, "So, how do you like having a little sister?" Rosalie laughed, "You're not my little sister, you're my best friend. And to answer your question, it rocks."

** Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter! Please! Oh, and if you want to read about Dria of Ari, you can check out my other stories, please! REVIEW!**


End file.
